


Até Logo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Kara perguntou quem ele era ele respondeu honestamente : um mensageiro de deus. Kara riu ,tomou mais gole de sua ambrósia e disse :</p><p>"Frak, eu sempre imaginei Hermes muito diferente"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Até Logo

Quando Kara perguntou quem ele era ele respondeu honestamente : um mensageiro de deus. Kara riu ,tomou mais gole de sua ambrósia e disse :

"Frak, eu sempre imaginei Hermes muito diferente"

"Eu não sou Hermes, meu nome é Castiel. Mas um dos meus irmãos conhece Hermes" Castiel no entanto decide não mencionar que não aprovava muito o envolvimento de Gabriel com deuses pagões, e também achava que ele se divertia um pouco de mais nas ocasiões em que tomava a forma da cylon Caprica Six nas visões em que tinha que se comunicar com Gaius Baltar.

"Okay, Castiel mensageiro dos deuses, posso te pagar um drink ?"

"Sim"

Sua vinda ali não era proibida mas no entanto se descoberta seria vista com grande desaprovação , mas ele queria conhecer aquela que levaria aquele povo para a Terra e que dali a milhares de anos ele seria pessoalmente encarregado de proteger.

Ele acabou ficando lá pelo resto da noite, com Kara rindo de suas respostas diretas e lhe servindo um drink após o outro, uma quantidade bem maior do que seria recomendado, não fazia efeito nele mas Kara estava completamente embriagada por isso os levou para a cabine dela a bordo da Galactica.

"Como nós chegamos aqui tão rápido ?"

"Eu nos transportei do bar para aqui"

Ela pareceu confusa por um momento. Ela olha para ele por alguns segundos e encosta seus lábios nos dele.

"Porque você fez isso ?"

"Porque eu quis Cas"

"Cas ?"

"Seu nome é grande demais, Cas combina mais com você" ela diz se sentando em sua cama.

"Parece razoável. Eu tenho que retornar ao meu posto, adeus Kara Thrace"

"Adeus ? Essa palavra parece tão fatalista, a última coisa que uma piloto de viper quer ouvir, diz algo como 'Até logo' ,soa bem melhor"

"Então até logo Kara Thrace"

XXXX

Um segundo ela estava em um campo na nova Terra ao lado de Lee e no outro estava em um jardim ao lado de um anjo. Ele não usava o mesmo corpo mas ela o reconhece imediatamente.

"Olá Kara"

"Oi Cas. Então você realmente é um mensageiro de deus"

"E um de seus soldados. Eu já tinha dito isso no nosso encontro prévio"

"É mas eu achei que você estava brincando, sério Cas se você quiser fazer que alguém acredite que você é um desses seres sobrenaturais mostra as suas assas ,faz as luzes piscarem ou sei lá quando você for se apresentar senão vão achar que você está brincando ou que está louco"

"Obrigada pelo conselho. Eu vou tentar me lembrar"

"Então tem algum bar bom por aqui ?"

"alimentos não são necessários para anjos, e você não vai ficar aqui, minha irmã Anael que arranjou um jeito de você vir para cá um pouco"

"Para eu vou agora ? "

"Céu. Não esse, o seu próprio onde você vai reviver as suas melhores memórias"

"Para sempre ?"

"Não. Sinto Muito. Você vai reencarnar daqui a há milhares de anos para salvar há humanidade de novo"

"Tudo isso já aconteceu e tudo isso vai acontecer denovo" ela diz amargamente.

"Sim"

"Pelo menos eu vou te ver lá ?"

"Sim, mas você não vai se lembrar, sua alma vai continuar mas as suas memórias vão desaparecer quando você renascer como Dean Winchester"

"Eu vou renascer como um homem ?"

"Sim"

"Estranho"

"Na verdade não, gênero é bem menos relevante do que vocês humanos supõem"

"Então até logo Kara"

"Até logo Cas"


End file.
